pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 March 2016
12:02 kk 12:03 DJ 12:03 You might have to help 12:03 You know you're a Divide 3000 Games Member 12:03 So yeah 12:04 ... 12:04 Actually 12:04 I'm sorry 12:04 but I'm Leaving your company 12:04 Reasons: Your the one who copied me in the first place 12:07 Another Reason: I really don 12:07 't like being on companies anymore 12:07 It ruined my life for making the DJ Games Inc. 12:07 I 12:07 am sorry Naren but I'm leaving :( 01:36 lol 01:36 I smell a troll 01:37 >:( 01:37 0.0 01:37 How does one smell a troll 01:37 IDK 01:37 Troll smells 01:37 "How does one smell a troll" 01:37 Especially through a computer screen 01:37 Hm.... 01:38 hi 01:38 hi 01:38 ThatMinecrafterDJ 01:38 FFF 01:38 yeah 01:38 no 01:39 i disagree 01:39 I smell W-C 01:39 plz use my PvZ1 style Pepper-pult 01:39 to that 01:39 I will 01:39 But teh areas I'm using arne't mine 01:39 01:39 W-C? 01:39 So ask DJ 01:39 Anyways, PARTY 01:40 hullo 01:40 I'm back 01:40 oh 01:40 hoi 01:40 I WILL MAKE AN AREA MEHSELF 01:40 AND FAIL 01:40 "mehself" 01:40 Miserably 01:40 Dont judge 01:40 artwork emains unjudged 01:41 Emains (Ee-mainz) Stays, does not change from not being 01:42 hwat 01:42 hwat did i done 01:42 lol 01:43 DJ 01:43 *TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES* Aaaaand we're back! 01:43 there is one person with roar edits than u 01:43 and that is 01:43 MasterNinja321 01:44 gasps 01:44 So that 01:44 gtg 01:44 is why 01:44 I'm the 2nd 01:44 "roar edits" 01:44 most 01:44 yeah 01:44 Grammar, Stanley 01:44 gtg too bye brb tho maybe idk 01:51 Yes 01:52 Humans!!! 01:53 Humans? 01:57 Oh well, be sure to see the trailer of a movie me and Orb will be creating 02:32 FFF/Ptp 02:32 Dude! 02:32 Where's the back design of your cards? 02:32 I need it now! 02:32 Sorry to sound rude but seriously 02:32 i really need it 02:32 FFF 02:32 PTP 02:32 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 02:33 aw well 02:34 I guess I have to make my own design 02:36 Jwe 02:42 DJ 02:47 yeah 02:47 Ummm 02:47 About the movie 02:47 Can you do voice? 02:48 Y'know 02:48 Vine O' LOrd 02:48 Releasing December 2 02:48 I'm also planning to change it to November 11 02:49 DJ 02:49 oh 02:49 well 02:49 ok 02:49 THNX! 02:49 sure 02:49 but 02:49 Yeah? 02:49 you have to give me a script for that 02:49 kk 02:49 Pm 02:50 btw 02:50 what is the movie about? 02:51 A rose 02:51 who was 02:51 kicked out of is house 02:51 Basically his life 02:52 and how Roserembo, his twin stops him from destroying the Plantet (planet) 02:57 YeO 03:03 SO far my best farming strategy is replaying Plantoon 03:03 In GW2 03:03 I need them coins :P 03:03 FFF 03:04 I'm making a movie 03:04 With Orbo 03:04 and DJ 03:04 Is it one of those bad movies like The Amazing Bulk, Cool Cat, or something like that? kappa 03:05 NO 03:05 lol 03:05 is it like pluto nash in 3d? 03:05 XD 03:05 Can you stop? 03:05 ... 03:06 Orbo's animating it\ 03:06 no X3 03:06 (sigh) 03:06 DJ and Orb with me 03:06 It's called 03:07 Vine O' Lord 03:07 :P 03:07 umm 03:07 no 03:08 It's about a guy kicked out of his house and how he deals with his life 03:09 and on the other side, his twin that dosen't look anything like him except they're roses tries to stop Vine O' Lord from ruling the Plantet 03:09 (PLanet of Plants) 03:10 Ded 03:10 Of Ded 03:12 lol 03:12 no 03:12 Uh Yes 03:12 NOPE 03:12 This is my movie 03:12 I'M THE DED RULER 03:12 SO I SAY NOT DED 03:12 (ORLY_ 03:12 (ORLY) 03:12 ITS MY MOVIE NAO 03:12 :d 03:13 (sighs) 03:13 :d 03:13 No 03:13 You're not helping 03:13 You're not getting the share 03:13 for money 03:14 NOPE 03:14 I OWN TEH MOVIE 03:14 But I do need someone for voice.... 03:14 I can voice 03:14 k 03:14 No seriously, I can 03:14 You're in 03:14 You're doing the mom and dad's role 03:15 NOPE 03:15 NAREN 03:15 I WANT NO PART IN YOUR MOVIE 03:15 I'M OUT 03:15 YAY! 03:17 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1hHlGLJQ8Za This is my voice @Naren 03:18 Ssrly 03:19 I like it! 03:19 @FFF 03:19 Great voice for the dad! 03:19 03:24 Ded 03:26 Yao MIng 03:26 Cuz Naren you suck 03:26 did i tell you about how my least used pokemon saved my life? 03:27 it was in route 114 03:27 i had a linoone 03:27 Good for you! 03:27 i fought a trainer 03:27 Have a nice day! 03:27 it had a gyarados 03:27 the other 4 pokemon dies 03:27 besides my magikarp 03:27 GOOD FOR YOU! 03:27 then linoone came 03:27 it had secret power 03:27 it used secret power, which did a ton of damage 03:28 and made it fall asleep 03:28 IDC 03:28 (YDS) 03:28 (ORLY) 03:28 OMG MATRIX 03:28 03:28 and i finally defeated it 03:28 and for those of you who were wondering 03:28 why did i have a magikarp 03:28 ... 03:28 gyarados reasons 03:29 SO COOL I FORGOT TO SAY COOL! 03:31 Ded 03:33 Ded of 03:33 Ded 03:39 Ded Chat Revive 03:40 (sighs) 03:40 I killede someone instead of Revive 03:40 I'mma go AFK 03:41 Cuz reasons 03:44 sorry 03:44 i accidentally restarted the computer 03:44 because 3ds charging reasons 03:44 and i just realized my marshtomp is level 32 03:46 and my magikarp is level 20 now 03:51 I PRESSED THE FRICKING B BUTTON!!!!! >:C 04:55 i can fix slinkies. 04:55 y'know 04:55 those springs 04:57 hey 05:09 hi 05:24 Hello 05:46 DJ 06:07 Hi 06:23 DJ 06:23 DJ 06:23 Hye um DJ? 06:23 Can you ban Creative Slime for Doorspamming? 06:24 DJ 06:24 Come on DJ 06:24 Please do it 06:24 DJ, if you don't do it, you may get demoted. 07:21 ohai 07:22 it was latiosite 07:22 i also got swampertite 07:23 i feel like bullying someone 07:23 but its too lame 07:23 dude 07:23 not cool 07:23 bullying is wrone 07:23 wrong* 07:24 i do literally everything i told to 07:26 i can't get the 6th gym leader 07:26 roost 07:26 roost 07:26 roost 07:26 Roost 07:26 Roost 07:26 ROost 07:26 ROOst 07:26 ROOS 07:26 i missed RSE 07:26 ROOST 07:26 ROOST 07:26 ROOST 07:26 twas very challenging 07:26 .-. 07:26 sorry. that happens 07:26 till ORAS 07:28 why cant you just rebattle the gyms 07:28 over and over again 07:28 Winona has really stupid ai tho 07:28 and just when you think she's all out of pp for roost 07:28 ROOST!!! 07:28 and when she's finally out of roost 07:28 FULL RESTORE 07:28 what starter did ya pick 07:28 mudkip 07:28 DON'T SAY IT 07:28 couldve learned rock moves :P 07:29 jk say the meme 07:29 the meme 07:29 thank you 07:29 hiya Sugar 07:29 hi 07:29 finally chat is active again 07:29 not that active 07:29 it wasnt when I last checked 07:29 oh, 07:29 not without Orb 07:29 ikr 07:30 who else plays mons 07:30 mons? 07:30 poke-a-mon 07:30 pokemon 07:31 get off my swampert 2016 03 27